


A Very IwaOi Christmas

by hangoverhater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Gen, Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, Public Displays of Affection, i love how that's a tag, iwa-chan's mom ships them, iwaoi silliness, late to the party but here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the IwaOi Christmas Week. Got a late start, but I made up for it :)<br/>All prompts will be posted as chapters. I'll try to keep it short...</p><p>Day 1: Snowball fights / Snowmen<br/>Day 2: Decorating / Mistletoe<br/>Day 3: Naughty / Nice<br/>Day 4: Christmas Baking / Ugly Christmas Sweaters<br/>Day 5: Santa / Presents<br/>Day 6: Seijou/Family Christmas / First Christmas<br/>Day 7: Freestyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Snowball Fights & Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party, but luckily I don't think it's that crucial. So, my contributions to the week, please enjoy!
> 
> For day 1, I decided to go with both prompt options. No clue why, but I did, so here it is :)

Iwaizumi loved Sunday mornings. The one day in the week he didn’t have to get up to do something. He stretched with a tired sigh, rolling onto his back so he could see what time it was. 9:24. He smiled and rolled back to where he’d been, curling up into a ball under his duvet. No way in hell he was getting up before noon. 

He was just about to fall back asleep when he heard running from the hallway. Oh, shit. Please God, don’t let it be--

“Iwa-chan! What’re you still doing in bed?! Do you somehow not see all the beautiful snow outside?”

\--Oikawa. Whatever. He was not getting out of bed. He pulled his duvet all the way up to his ears. “I’m not getting out of bed. Fuck off.”

Oikawa promptly fell on top of Iwaizumi with an outraged gasp. “Stop being such a grumpy Grinch! Come on, I want to build a snowman!”

“So go build one, leave me alone.”

A bony finger began poking his cheek. “Come on, I’ll make you hot chocolate~!”

Damn Oikawa for knowing his weaknesses. “Fine. Fuck off so I can get up,” he mumbled, rolling onto his back again and throwing Oikawa off in the process. The brown-haired boy made a sound of protest from the floor before jumping to his feet and tearing Iwaizumi’s closet door open.

“Good decision, Iwa-chan! Now, let me get you something to wear…” he dug around for a t-shirt and a sweater before throwing the items at Iwaizumi. 

After grumbling his way into his clothes, Iwaizumi followed Oikawa out of his house and into the back yard. It really was a nice day, the sun was shining and the snow was soft. It was also warm enough to make a snowman.

Oikawa was already making the head excitedly, leaving Iwaizumi to logically start from the bottom. After fifteen minutes of bickering and building, they finally had the structure down. “What are we using as a nose, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head and looking critically at the snowman. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I dunno. I’ll go see if we have a carrot or something. Find some rocks for the eyes,” he said, walking inside in search of assorted vegetables.

His mother was sitting in the living room, reading a book and drinking a cup of tea when he walked by. “I see Tooru-kun managed to get you out of bed,” she commented with a smile. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, stopping at the doorway. “You need to stop letting him in the house, mom.”

“I’d adopt him if it were possible,” she raised an eyebrow at him. “I like how happy he makes you. Now, did you need something, honey? I thought you were making a snowman.”

Iwaizumi decided to ignore the little remark in favour of nose-worthy vegetables. “Uh, yeah, do we have any carrots? We need a nose.”

“I think there’s some in the fridge,” she replied, putting her book down on the coffee table and following him into the kitchen. “I’ll make you and Tooru-kun something to eat, I’m fairly sure neither of you had breakfast,” she smiled.

Iwaizumi grinned bashfully before grabbing a carrot and heading back outside. “Thanks, mom!”

The moment he set foot outside he took a snowball in the chest. “What the—!“ Another hit him in the face, making him sputter and drop the carrot. 

Oikawa was grinning victoriously from ear to ear. He had several snowballs in his arms.

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, you little shit!” He yelled, running at Oikawa, crouching to grab a handful of snow while at it.

Oikawa ran off with a delighted shriek, throwing the snowballs haphazardly at Iwaizumi. His aim was, as usual with anything other than a volleyball, horrible. It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to catch him and tackle him into the snow. 

He was looking up at Iwaizumi, who was grinning menacingly. “No,” Oikawa’s eyes widened, “Iwa-chan, think rationally here,” he pleaded, but ended up screaming when Iwaizumi began shoving snow down his coat. 

Once Iwaizumi had shoved a satisfactory amount of snow into Oikawa’s coat (and face), he rolled off of him and lied in the snow next to him, laughing his ass off.

Oikawa was making whiny noises as he squirmed and tried to get rid of the coldness. “Mean Iwa-chan!” He whined.

Iwaizumi looked at him with a wide grin. “You should’ve let me sleep, asshole!”

Oikawa growled, rolling to rest on top of Iwaizumi. “This is way better than sleeping, Iwa-chan,” he buried his face into the black-haired boy’s neck.

Iwaizumi sighed, putting his arms around Oikawa’s back and letting him nuzzle his neck. “Yeah, but sleeping is warmer. Let’s go back inside, mom’s making us something to eat.”

They did manage to finish the snowman before heading back inside. When Iwaizumi’s mother looked out the window, she smiled when she saw the crooked nose and mismatched eyes.


	2. Day 2: Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The options for day 2 were 'Decorating' and 'Mistletoe'. While mistletoe would've been perfect for some Seijou hijinks, I went with decorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one :) Enjoy!

Oikawa stared at the tree, silently evaluating and judging. Iwaizumi stood next to him, holding three gold-coloured, ball-shaped decorations. 

Finally, Oikawa made a decision. “There, there, and there,” he pointed at three parts of the tree. 

Iwaizumi dutifully set the decorations into their places before picking up the star. “Do you want to put the star up?” He asked, holding the flashy item out to Oikawa.

Oikawa shook his head. “No, you do it, Iwa-chan! You’ve earned it,” he said, bowing theatrically. 

With a roll of his eyes, Iwaizumi reached up and attached the star right on top of the tree. “Alright, hit the lights, Asskawa.”

“You’re so rude, I don’t know why I even bought you a present,” Oikawa huffed, flicking the living room lights off before plugging in the string of lights they’d (and by ‘they’, we mean Iwaizumi) set up around the tree.

The tree lit up, and looked gorgeous. As did Oikawa, at least to Iwaizumi.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Oikawa marvelled at the tree, his eyes shining. 

Iwaizumi nodded, not even looking at the gaudy fake tree. “Yeah. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sappy Iwa-chan. Thanks for reading, drop a kudos/comment if ya want!


	3. Day 3: Naughty / Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi makes a suggestion, Oikawa makes it indecent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ended up slightly naughtier than nice, but it's still not THAT naughty ;)

Oikawa had just finished wrapping up Iwaizumi’s gift when there was a knock on his door. “Come in!” He called, expecting to see his mother.  
When it was Iwaizumi who opened the door and stepped in, Oikawa was only mildly surprised. He calmly put the small box into his desk drawer before flashing Iwaizumi his trademark smile. “Hi, Iwa-chan!”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi greeted, closing the door after himself. He sat down on Oikawa’s bed, arching an eyebrow at the mess on Oikawa’s desk. “Are you cutting confetti? What’s with the mess?”

Oikawa flicked him on the forehead. “I’ll have you know I was wrapping presents!”

Iwaizumi made a ‘hm’-sound, grabbing Oikawa’s green alien plush toy and turning it over in his hands. “Right. Anyway, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something,” he said, keeping his eyes on the toy.

“Hmm?” Oikawa turned on his chair to face him fully. “About what?” He asked curiously. 

“You remember when I told you my parents will be going to Kyoto for New Years?” 

He still wasn’t looking at Oikawa, just playing with the toy. Oikawa frowned. “Yes?”

“Turns out they’re heading out earlier than expected,” Iwaizumi glanced at him briefly before focusing back on the toy. “They’re leaving on the 26th. So, I was wondering…”

Oikawa put his hand on the plush toy, effectively stilling Iwaizumi’s hands in the process. The older boy looked up and their eyes met. Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi was nervous. 

He smiled reassuringly. Iwaizumi blinked. “Um. Yeah. Do you, maybe, want to come over? After my parents are gone?”

It took Oikawa a moment to see where Iwaizumi was going with this. The blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks was a dead giveaway. Oikawa grinned salaciously. “Why, I had no idea Iwa-chan was this naughty!” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and this blush deepened. “What?! No, that’s not—“

“Such an indecent proposal! You’re full of surprises, Iwa-chan!” He teased, lunging from his chair into Iwaizumi’s lap, throwing his arms around his shoulders in a happy hug. “How could I refuse?”

Iwaizumi slapped a hand on his forehead, his cheeks crimson. “Forget it, you’re officially uninvited.”

Oikawa retaliated by biting down on Iwaizumi’s earlobe, making the older boy gasp. “I’m definitely coming over. We’ll have a real sleepover, Iwa-chan,” he promised, giving the poor earlobe an apologetic lick for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something dirty, but it seems I'm unable to do so :D Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 4: Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sweater needs to be properly dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want an ugly sweater.

Iwaizumi stared at it. He wasn’t sure if he could move with those dead eyes watching him. What if it attacked? 

“It’s just a sweater, Iwa-chan. It’s not going to eat you.”

He wouldn’t be so sure about that. “It’s staring at me.”

An annoyed sigh. “It’s a sweater. It’s not staring at you. Look, I can make the nose blink!”

That really didn’t make the sweater any less threatening. It was probably the ugliest piece of clothing Iwaizumi had ever seen. A severed deer’s head stared at him from the hideous green fabric. And now the nose was blinking red. 

“Can you take that off? It’s creeping me the hell out.”

“Iwa-chan just wants to see me without a shirt on…”

He stared at his best friend. “That’s really not my main objective here. I want to burn that sweater and scatter the ashes to the wind so it won’t ever make itself whole again. Hopefully.”

A disbelieving look. “Are you being serious right now?”

He nodded. “Yes.” Iwaizumi grabbed a lighter from his desk and dug around the drawer for a box of salt he kept there. “Were salting and burning that abomination.”

“You’ve seen too many episodes of that American show about the brothers and the gay angel.”

“Shut up and strip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is indeed a shameless SPN reference. Yes, it was necessary.  
> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Day 5: Santa / Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Santa decide who gets presents and who gets coal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually first wrote this for day 3's 'naughty/nice', but it ended up being more about Santa and Presents, I feel?

Their lunch break had so far been relatively quiet. There’d been the usual short debate about where to eat before they’d ended up going up to the school’s roof for some peace and quiet. Iwaizumi had already finished his lunch and was lying on his back, his head resting on Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa was polishing off his milk bread, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa had already left. 

“How do you think Santa decides who’s been naughty and who’s been nice enough to get a present?” Oikawa asked suddenly. 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes. “What kind of a question is that? I know for a fact that you don’t believe in Santa.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t, I’m just curious,” he replied, looking down at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi stared at him for a moment before sighing. “He’s gotta have a system. Like, if you kick a puppy—“

“Why would anyone kick a puppy, Iwa-chan, that’s terrible!!”

“—If you kick a puppy, you have to, say, help fifty old ladies across the street to even it out again.”

Oikawa nodded. “I see what you mean. So, if you keep the scales tipped to the ‘nice’ side, you get presents, but if they tip on the ‘naughty’ side, you get coal?”

Iwaizumi nodded, shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable. “Something like that, I’d think.”

“Huh.” Oikawa blinked, running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, almost petting him. “You’ve been so mean to me this year it’s probably impossible for you to get presents, Iwa-chan.”

“Tell me something, oh Nice one: which one of us has repeatedly said that he wants to ‘pulverize my useless underclassman’ and keeps prank-calling Ushiwaka?”

“That is not fair, Iwa-chan, you know very well Tobio-chan deserves to be pulverized!”

“You’re definitely getting coal this year.”

"Well it's not like you'll be getting any presents, either!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both end up getting coal at this rate. Thanks for reading!


	6. Day 6: Seijou Christmas Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijou Volleyball team's Christmas celebration is filled with presents, holiday cheer, their Captain and Vice-Captain in provocative outfits... Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wanted to write about their First Christmas together, I wanted Seijou shenanigans more :)

“Looks like Santa gave us an early present, Hanamaki.”

Hanamaki frowned, looking at Matsukawa. “What?”

Matsukawa nodded towards the clubroom door, already taking his camera out. Hanamaki looked over, and tried very hard not to choke on his eggnog. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood at the door, wearing, erm… holiday-themed costumes. It wouldn’t have been exactly weird, given it was almost Christmas and knowing how into the holiday Oikawa was, if they had been regular Santa-outfits. No, Iwaizumi wore a rather impressive scowl, a fake beard, and red pants with black boots. The costume was, however, missing a key part: the top. Iwaizumi was crossing his arms over his very naked chest. Hanamaki was 150% sure there had to be bribery involved, if Iwaizumi was willingly topless. The red Santa-hat really put the whole outfit together.

Oikawa’s costume was truly something to behold. It was a short and red velvet skirt with white fur trim, black knee-high boots with gaudy gold-coloured buckles, and an honest-to-god red velvet crop-top with the same white fur trim as the skirt. Oikawa had topped everything off with a similar hat to Iwaizumi’s. There was also an alarming amount of glitter on both boys.

Oikawa smiled brightly as he stepped into the room and slammed the door shut. “Merry Christmas, my fellow volleyball-enthusiasts!” Iwaizumi strode past him and sat on a desk by the wall, glaring at everyone as if he was daring them to make a comment.

While the third years were used to Oikawa’s Christmas-themed antics, the second years had been under the illusion that Oikawa's full Santa get-up last year had been a fluke. The first years of Seijou’s volleyball team were all simply staring at their esteemed Captain and Vice-Captain in shock.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa promptly lost their shit. Kindaichi was blushing furiously. 

Oikawa ignored Hanamaki and Matsukawa, walking into the middle of the room. “Since you’ve all been nice this year, Oikawa-san has presents for you!” He announced to their slightly frightened underclassmen, holding up the bag like it was a trophy or something. “If Makki and Mattsun could shut up for a moment, I could see if I have any presents for them!” He hissed at the two hyenas. 

“Sorry, Oikawa,” Hanamaki sounded almost sincere as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. Matsukawa had already graduated from laughing, and was now taking pictures for future blackmail purposes. 

“Where the hell did you get the costumes, Oikawa?” Matsukawa asked, thoroughly enjoying the reactions of his underclassmen. 

“I rented them!” Oikawa chirped, whirling around. The movement made the skirt flutter up, revealing enough of Oikawa’s legs that it made even Kunimi’s cheeks pink. “Iwa-chan likes it, don’t you?” He fluttered his eyelashes, grinning lecherously at Iwaizumi.

“How about you get to the presents before I smack you?” Iwaizumi suggested cheerfully. 

“Righty-ho, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whirled back towards the first and second years. 

Once he got down to business, he managed to give everyone their present fairly quickly. While everyone but he and Iwaizumi were busy opening their presents, he moved to stand between Iwaizumi’s legs, confident in his short, short skirt. He pulled Iwaizumi's fake beard off, leaving it hanging on his neck as a mildly disturbing necklace. 

“So where’s my present?” Iwaizumi asked as he leaned forward, arching an eyebrow. 

Oikawa gestured to himself. “Is this not enough a present for you? I could get naked,” he glanced around, seeing that everyone was entertaining each other before turning back to Iwaizumi, “but I don’t think the team would appreciate it.” 

“In that case, you can consider this,” he gestured to his chest, “your Christmas present.”

Oikawa smiled and pulled a small box out of his top and gave it to his boyfriend. “That’s too bad, because I got you a little something else.”

Iwaizumi gave him a lopsided grin, glancing at the box curiously before putting it into his pocket. He’d open it later, when he gave Oikawa his gift. He set his hands on Oikawa’s hips, holding him close. “Me too. It’s at home, so you’ll get it later.”

Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, tickling his neck softly. “So promising. You’re awfully touchy-feely today, Iwa-chan. May I ask what the occasion is?”

“I think your festive spirit is somehow transmitted through air,” he decided, leaning in to kiss his silly, skirt-wearing boyfriend.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san,” Kunimi’s deadpan voice made them remember where they were. “Matsukawa-san is taking pictures again.”

Oikawa turned on his heels faster than a lighting. Iwaizumi kept his hands where they were, telling himself that he was only making sure Oikawa kept his balance, and that it had nothing to do with how goddamn nice it felt. 

“Mattsun! I demand you send me those pictures!”

Wait. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got a glittery Iwaizumi for Christmas I'd die happy. Thanks for reading!


	7. Day 7: Freestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi loves to sleep in. On December 26th, he only gets up to wish his parents a safe trip before going back to bed. 
> 
> Then the doorbell rings.
> 
> Last day of IwaOi Christmas week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ready by day 3, but then I read it again and made some adjustments, and ended up nearly missing today altogether :D   
> Hope you enjoy the last part of my IwaOi Christmas Week fics!

December 26th. Iwaizumi slept in, only getting up to wish his parents a safe trip to Kyoto before going back to bed. It was closer to two in the afternoon when he finally got hungry enough to leave his comfortable, comfortable bed in search of food.

He stood in front of the fridge for three minutes before he decided that toast was the best idea he’d had so far. He stared at the toaster, willing it to hand over his bread. The toaster did not comply.

The doorbell rang. He turned to glare at the door as the toaster then decided it was done making his bread delicious. With one last mournful glance at the toaster, he shuffled to the door, hoping his glare would scare off whoever it was behind the door. 

It turned out to be Oikawa, whose jaw dropped. “Were you still sleeping? It’s two o’clock!” He expertly side-stepped Iwaizumi and came in, taking off his shoes and changing into a pair of slippers before dropping his bag by the wall.

Iwaizumi was slightly confused. Maybe his brain was still in sleep-mode. “What’re you doing here?”

Oikawa, in the process of taking his coat off, paused. He stared at Iwaizumi incredulously. “Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“Forgot what?” Iwaizumi blinked. 

“Oh, my silly, sleepy Iwa-chan,” Oikawa shook his head, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling him into the kitchen. “You invited me over a while back?” He busied himself with making them tea, glancing Iwaizumi’s toast with mild interest. 

Once he managed to get the water started, he leaned against the countertop and looked at Iwaizumi with a grin. “You’re so adorable when you’ve just woken up.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered, shuffling to grab the now cold slices of toast. 

Oikawa took the opportunity to make Iwaizumi’s hair even messier than it already was. “I can’t believe you forgot, and such an important thing too…” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head again. “What am I going to do with you?” He wondered.

Iwaizumi sat by the table, nibbling on the toast. He shrugged. “We could go take a nap?” He suggested. He really wanted to go back to bed for some reason.

The certifiably insane grin that spread on Oikawa’s face made Iwaizumi hastily rethink the ‘going-back-to-bed’ –plan.

“You know what? I think you’re right,” the setter drawled, slowly but surely closing in on Iwaizumi, not unlike a large feline predator. “We should go up and take a nap together.”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Um, okay,” he wolfed down what was left of his breakfast (if you could call it that at that time of day) and let Oikawa grab his hand and pull him with him to the stairs.

It wasn’t until they were lying on his bed, with Oikawa straddling him and kissing the sleepiness away from his brain, that he remembered asking the other boy over. 

“Wait, wait,” he mumbled, pulling back and holding Oikawa back with his hand. His cheeks were flushed scarlet.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, frowning. His lips were kiss-swollen and red, and the sight just made Iwaizumi want to do unspeakable things to him.

He settled for a breathless smile. “Nothing. I just remembered,” he sat up, careful to move Oikawa off of him. He ignored the younger boy’s protests in favour of getting out of bed and padding over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. “I didn’t give you your present yet.”

Oikawa’s frown disappeared and he smiled coyly. “Aww! Iwa-chan got me a present! How sweet,” he purred, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just open it,” he muttered, grabbing the present Oikawa had given him at the team’s Christmas party. 

Just remembering the party made him shudder. That goddamn costume. He’d have to get into Matsukawa’s phone and delete the pictures. Ugh. It took so much work to make his boyfriend happy. (Not that he really minded.) He sat down next to Oikawa, opening his gift.

Oikawa unwrapped the box, practically vibrating with excitement. “I have to tell you, I was almost upset that you didn’t give me anything after I did, but I figured it was enough that you agreed to go topless for the part,” he snickered. “By the way, thank you for that Iwa-chan, it was really nice of you.”

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the ribs lightly, suppressing his grin. “Shut up and open your present.”

The brown-haired boy did as he was asked. When he opened the box, his eyes widened and he gasped in delight. “Oh, Iwa-chan!”

The box contained two tickets to the newest alien film Oikawa had been obsessing over for months now, a small alien keychain, and an elegant, fairly unobtrusive silver bracelet. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa liked bracelets, and when he had seen him coo over it a week earlier, and had later returned to the store to buy it. He was glad he’d done so, now that he saw the smile on Oikawa’s face.

Iwaizumi opened his gift and smiled. Oikawa had given him a Godzilla keychain, along with a gold-coloured, thin chain. The length suggested it was a necklace. To his surprise, Iwaizumi liked it very much, despite not being that big on jewellery in general. 

They looked up at each other at the exact same time, prompting snickering. “Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa beamed, leaning over to give him a hug. Iwaizumi returned the hug with a small kiss to Oikawa’s neck. “Thank you.”

Once they’d detached from each other again, Oikawa took both boxes and put them on Iwaizumi’s nightstand. He turned back towards Iwaizumi with a sly smirk. “Now then, let me thank you properly,” he murmured, grabbing Iwaizumi by the collar of his shirt and pulling him on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it, I stopped myself there before things got dirty ;) Thank you for reading, happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always, kudos/comments would be appreciated!


End file.
